Kill Me
by Vanilla Popsicle
Summary: OS - Brooke had planned to spend a nice evening with her boyfriend but things don't turn out the way she had expected. It's replaced by the worst scenario she could ever think of. Then it starts to go downhill...


A/N: Hey beautiful people! This is a One-Shot I wrote a year ago, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review, thanks. xox

KILL ME

The young woman got out of the building, a small smile playing on her lips. She was happy she could leave her job early today. She looked up at the sky and her smile grew even bigger. Not a single cloud was hiding the perfect blue above her head. But even if the colors of the day were beautiful, she still couldn't wait for them to disappear and for the evening to come. Why? Because she had plans tonight, with that boyfriend of hers, Lucas. She put her sunglasses on and walked to her car; a black Jeep. Just another man was in the parking lot at the same moment, he had gone to his car to take some files he had forgotten. He was on his way back when he stopped walking. It was a dark-haired guy, in his mid-twenties and he worked here too, but on another floor. He had seen this girl a few times already though, and he couldn't deny the fact he was attracted by her. Because not only she was gorgeous, every one of her actions made her irresistible to him. Brooke did everything her own way, he really liked that about her. The man smiled when he saw her unlock the door before getting inside. There she was, sitting in her old rusty car, wearing an expensive outfit with matching high heels, but not for long. She put her Louis Vuitton purse down on the passenger seat and bent down a little to take a bag. She opened it to take what was inside and put it back there. A few seconds later, she was getting rid of her heels to trade them for flashy pink sneakers. And after pulling her hair in a ponytail, she was ready to go.

She opened the door widely and found shelter in her own house, even though she felt like she couldn't hide from the pain she was experiencing at the moment. It hurt everywhere in her being, but mostly in her heart. She had never thought it could be so alive until today. That poor thing was literally agonizing as the tears were running freely down her cheeks. She had been betrayed by the one person she trusted to always make her feel good and safe. But now, she couldn't even face him. The woman sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair as she let herself slide down to the floor, her back against the wall. The door was still open but she didn't care at all, she needed all the fresh air she could get because she was suffocating. Damn, she was even near hyperventilating as she was so panicking because of the situation she had just been put into. Walking on him in bed with this other girl must have been one of the worst things she had gotten to witness in her whole life. She couldn't believe it had happened. A matter of circumstances, unlucky chain of unplanned events, that's what had led her to the sad truth that she was sharing him with someone else. With some slut whom she was sure could never love him as much as she did. Her love for that man was hurting her more than ever, and she just wanted it to end. She wished she hadn't gone to see Lucas unannounced. Because what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. And she would choose any lie over feeling that bad, anytime. But she hadn't been able to choose, truth had found her without a warning. Changing her life as she knew it and destroying their relationship.

«I'm sorry, sweetie. Fuck, I-»

She lifted her head up when she heard his voice just beside her. It gave her chills and it made her feel sick. She wasn't sure she could deal with his presence, she felt weaker than ever and she seriously feared his gaze would be the death of her.

«Go away!»

But Lucas had no intention to leave this place before fixing everything between them. He felt horrible and he didn't know what to do. He hated to see her like that, knowing it was entirely his fault. The man knelt down to be at her high and tried to put his hand on her arm but she jerked it away quite violently. She couldn't even believe he dared touching her after what had happened. But feeling so angry at him for his only gesture gave her some new found strength and she suddenly got up.

«Why do you have to hurt me so much, huh? You fucking bastard, get out of my sight!»

Everything in her eyes was threatening. The dark glimmer in them, reflecting the animosity that had taken over her. Never had he thought she would look at him this way. How could it have even crossed his mind? When she used to look at him with such desire, care and love. He could even reckon days he had clearly seen hope in them, and he missed it terribly. Because all he could see right now was disgust and hatred, as if the man she was supposed to be in love with was no longer existing. As if he had just killed a part of himself by hurting this girl who held his heart, and he slowly felt despair come over him too. He was lost.

«I never meant to hurt you, Brooke. I'm in love with you, and I'm so sorry.»

All he was doing by trying to apologize was feed her anger. And she then yelled, her voice breaking.

«But I don't care if you're sorry! It doesn't change anything to how I feel.»

He didn't even know what to say. The truth was to see her like that was getting more and more to him. So he didn't say a word and got up as well, silently wishing to hold her in his arms. And that until she would never want to leave them again.

«I love you so much… and you? You just hurt me, and I swear it's destroying me.»

His eyes never left hers as he made a step towards her but she immediately put even more distance between them.

«I will never do it again.»

Brooke shook her head a little, not believing him one second.

«Stop lying! I perfectly know you will.»

He got closer to her again and this time, she wasn't able to fight it. She didn't move at all.

«I love you, and I will do anything. I don't want to lose you.»

Tears started escaping her eyes again, as they were lost in his.

«It's too late. I don't want to feel like that ever again.»

Lucas reached for her cheek and stroked it softly.

«But I promise you.»

The young woman dropped her eyes to the floor.

«I'd rather die than letting you hurt me once again.»

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her, thinking that she could be such a drama queen sometimes

«Oh well, that's just bullshit.»

To see he doubted her words brought a new wave of anger into her whole body and she pushed him aggressively against the opposite wall.

«Oh because you think I'm not serious? I'm gonna show you how fucking serious I am!»

Lucas was really getting worried, for them both now. He had never seen her in such unstable state before and he couldn't tell what would be her next action. He looked at her leave the room and decided to follow her. While she was running upstairs, he was walking. And when he finally found her again, she was standing in the middle of the bedroom, with not one, but two guns in her hands. When she lifted her head up after hearing his steps, all she met was his pale face. You could see the panic in his eyes.

«Wh- what are you doing?»

No answer. Brooke just made a few steps towards him and she gave him one of the guns she was holding. Then she walked backwards until she reached the other side of the room, her eyes never leaving him. It was time to end it all. The young man glanced at what was in his right hand and then met her eyes again. He had to get her to stop whatever this was.

«Take it back, you don't know what you're doing.»

But all he got in response was her yelling at him.

«Shut up!»

Fear was taking over him as he started shaking a little. The girl pointed her gun at him, before talking again.

«Point yours in my direction.»

When she realized he wasn't moving at all, she yelled at him.

«Do it!»

With a trembling hand, he aimed the gun at her. Brooke nodded a little, reassured that he was now listening to her. But she now had to keep telling him what to do, to get exactly what she wanted from him.

«Now, I'm gonna ask you to do something and if you don't do it, I will kill you.»

He let out a shaky breath, feeling his world fall apart under her commands.

«I will do anything for you to drop that gun.»

She looked at him so deeply he got lost in all the desperation she felt. And she talked again, in a mumbled.

«Kill me.»

Tears escaped his eyes as he couldn't believe his ears. How could she ask him such horrible thing?

«I can't do that.»

But there was nothing that could make her change her mind.

«I'm gonna kill you if you don't do it first.»

There was no way he was gonna do that.

«I love you. I could never do that. Look, I'm gonna drop that gun.»

She watched as he lowered his hand in a slow move.

«I shoot if you drop it.»

The girl didn't want to kill Lucas; she just wanted to stop hurting so much because of him. But even after all the wrong he had done, he couldn't even give her what she had asked for. What she thought would be best. He did let go of what he had in his hand, and a loud noise followed in the next second. The bullet left her weapon before his gun landed on the floor, and crashed into his body. He fell immediately; the shock had been brutal and also fatal. The man she loved was lying there, lifeless. Something strange happened. As his blood was surrounding him, she could have felt sadness overtake her, but no. The truth was she didn't feel anything; she had even stopped hurting, all of a sudden. As much as she had been in a desperate state a few moments ago, she was at peace now. No guilt, no pain, no nothing. Her eyes found his wound; she realized she had shot him straight in the heart. And it looked like by killing his, it had saved hers. The woman looked through the window and it confirmed her that something had changed. The way the rays of sunlight were reflecting in her own eyes, she knew she was relieved from any kind of pain and that she would never hurt again.


End file.
